Becoming a Master of the Swarm
by Fallenknight88
Summary: When a Massive Starcraft Nerd is sent to the game he so very much loves as the Zerg he decides to screw over Amon's plans so that he can have the swarm go on a Massive Journey for Essence (SI) (Small Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - What Just Happened?

**(Psionic Speech)**

_(private thinking)_

**(Communication)**

(Unknown Time - Unknown Location)

I feel weird… and not in a good way. For the most part I feel like I'm in some slimy prison that clamps down on me despite the fact I didn't have any arms or legs I start wondering what happened to me before then I remembered what happened.

_I woke up and after getting dressed I made myself a quick meal then i proceeded to drive to me job which felt like crap but it pays well. After finishing up I was driving home and when I heading past an Intersection I saw fuel tanker and…_

Ok… so I was killed in an explosion caused by a fuel truck and now everything feels slimy I can't help but think this is hell when suddenly I see a small light I crawl out of it and with a plop and land some kind of Purplish moss which confused me greatly however my stomach rumbled and I decided to take a nibble from it and discovered it was quite Nutritious suddenly I saw something in my peripheral vision and saw something that would cement my growing fear and the theory about everything…

A Larva…

A **Zerg** Larva…

Oh that's not good...

Okay calm down after after hours of practice I Quickly **Scanned** the hive for where it was in zerg space and it seems that this Hive appears to be on the Outskirts of the Zerg Territory but that doesn't help in pinpointing my precise location and after I checked my personal Self I discovered I was indeed a Larva Myself.

Despite being a Larva Myself I was Actually Giddy mostly because I was a massive starcraft fan and realizing that I was a Larva I could build my own swarm now. Though I would have to be extremely careful due to the fact I don't know which part of Starcraft I was in but regardless when I did everyone better Beware For a New Player was fast approaching…

And he Doesn't play fair at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Time To Start my Swarm

**(Psionic Speech)**

_(Private Thoughts)_

**(Communications)**

(Unknown Planet - Unknown Time)

Okay the first thing I do is after discovering that I'm on the Outskirts of Zerg Space I decided to expand but before that I need to discover who's in charge of the Zerg Swarm because if it's the Overmind I'm kinda Screwed because he can steal future essence when I decide to defect from the Majority of the Swarm, However if it's Kerrigan I need to be very Careful due to the Fact while she can't steal essence directly that isn't why I need to be careful around her it's because due to the fact she can out maneuver me due to the fact she would have more training than me anyways I decided to once again mess with the Hive to help focus my vision on char. After several minutes, I discovered that the Zerg Hive Mind that connects all Zerg Together is a lot more complicated but I think I can find out who's the top Zerg in the Swarm I immediately made my to char through this complicated mess of a Hive Mind, I mean Seriously at one point I got bored and made a bunch of Zerglings Danced spontaneously to ease my boredom but Quickly looking through the eyes of the Zerglings I discovered that I was on Char but that wasn't what made me panic, I had discovered who was in charged… and I really had to rethink several strategies…

It was the Goddamn Overmind incharge of the swarm…

(Planet Char - Time 1400)

(P.O.V Overmind)

_Soon _the Overmind Thought _The Swarm will Conquer this pathetic Sector, the Firstborn swept away in a tide of claws, fangs, wings, spines, and much, much more while the Terrans Will be consumed and be brought into the swarm… Wait, I sense an intruder. _The Overmind's gaze shifted to some zerglings that were supposed to be on patrol and the presence quickly flees when the Overmind sensed it, too quickly as the Overmind couldn't track it however the presence had stolen something when the overmind wasn't paying attention something that greatly infuriated the Overmind…

The Bio - Strain for Abathur!

(Planet Kaeris - Time 0900)

(P.O.V. ?)

Holy Shit! How did I accomplish that without getting killed by the Overmind! Regardless stealing abathur's Bio - Strain has seriously pissed off the Overmind and judging from the way he's ranting I Guess I got extremely Lucky when I fled Immediately still I decided to take the Hive on Planet Kaeris which I learned from the Hive Mind is just bordering Protoss space, and Terran space which opened a lot of possibilities if I needed to Abandoned Kaeris if the Overmind found my hidey hole and attacked still with the Abathur's Bio - Strain I knew I could build new strains of zerg with this.

Looks like my plans to accelerated abit with the Evolution Master Bio - Strain


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Time to build up and Protoss Strikeforce

**(Psionic Speech)**

_(private Thoughts)_

**(Communication)**

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1100)

(P.O.V ?)

Okay the overmind is checking his Cerebrates and lesser swarm leaders which gives me a few weeks to build up my base I decided to check my units after stealing the Hive and it's nearby units from the overmind and I have 8 Drones, 19 Overlords, 15 Zerglings (I discovered a Zergling was killed by some native predator with both flexible and stronger armor of a zergling but I'll deal with it later), 3 Hydralisk (Actually the third one was a Hunter Killer which gave me an edge abit due to Hunter Killer's being Fiercer and Stronger than Normal Hydralisks) and a single Torrasque (which I couldn't help but feel impressed as apparently the Hive was designed to create the Torrasque which is Really, Really stupidly Lucky) I was on a ridge which gave me more creative measures for both defense and offense and speaking of defense I had 5 sunken colonies along the ridge line that could strike at enemies trying to climb up and attack my forces and 3 spore crawlers which gave both me and the sunken colonies the ability to attack cloak units, beside the Hive I have a Spawning pool, Hydralisk Den with a Mutation that allowed for more Hunter Killers (I'm starting to both grow very fond my luck and very suspicious on how this planet was mostly Ignored by the majority of the swarm) A Ultralisk Cavern with Mutation for the Torrasque when I noticed that I was Missing a lot of my structures and any other flyer which would have given me intel which I soon Discovered a Partially Destroyed Greater Spire which Gave Way to the answers I Sought…

The Protoss are on Kaeris…

Shit…

I Decide not to panic just yet as this was most likely one of the Strike Forces to retaliate against the Zerg on their colony worlds and Quickly Have my Forces rebuild up everything that was destroyed and build up my forces to prepare for another attack as the Hive Showed another attack at 1300 I had at least 2 hours at best Plenty of time to rebuild.

Right?

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1200)

Okay I managed to Rebuild every structure and as an added bonus I reinforced by Sunken and Spore Colony Wall Which will aid in my Defenses Pretty Well especially since there's no 200 Resource cap on my stuff which gives me more units to exploit.

I also Discovered that Predator and added it's essence to our units after making my own evolution master who I have now Named Xerith, Apparently it's armor makes it stronger than that hardened carapace mutation in Sc2 b 7X making my Zerglings by game Logic that much stronger which means they can at least survive a Reaver if the Protoss Deploy one However there not the Only one that can get that upgrade which means my new brood just became very… very Lethal I also in that Time Made myself a new body…

I'm a Dragon Now…

An **Acid **Breathing Dragon at the Moment Though I'm Aiming to Breath Plasma the First Chance I Get because It's fucking awesome.

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1300)

**(Warning Protoss Attacking Imminent!)**

I Immediately got the warning from the Hive and I Prepare my forces for attack and counter attack as I prepare some queens to launch Parasites so that I can Follow them back to their base, regardless, as I prepare my forces as my forces numbered as 57 Drones, 345 Overlords, 228 Zerglings, 154 Hydralisks with 77 of them being Hunter Killers, 132 Defiliers, 144 Scourges, 118 Mutalisks, 103 Guardians, 87 Queens, and 54 Ultralisks with 27 of that Number being Torrasque and my new defensive structures included 33 sunken colonies, 22 spore colonies, and 11 new structures that me and Xerith were working on during that time limit that could hit as hard as Reavers on both the ground and in the air which I call Acid Colonies at the Moment Due to it having a Culmination of Combined Guardian, Hydralisk and Scourge Acid that makes the Colony A Very Dangerous One especially since as an unintended but useful side effect these suckers are the only one deep burrow and move to another location with Creep which gives me a hell of an advantage

Anyways it appears I may have went Overkill with my troops as the Protoss have only 80 Zealots, 23 Scouts, 13 Dragoons, 2 Reavers, and a single Archon But Regardless I Bury the Majority of my troops and let the Protoss think they have the Upper Hand and as they committed themselves to deeply in battle with my Sunken Colonies and Spore Colonies I strike with the Majority of my forces and Acid Colonies Wiping Out half of their Forces before they can change tactics or flee I also managed to kill their more heavier Hitters which cripples them severally however three zealots attempt to flee and I use my queens to Infest them with parasites which I stop Playing around and slaughter the Rest and Allow those three Zealots to flee I Couldn't help but smirking darkly and pisonically speaking to the poor souls **(Yes… Flee Poor Fools… For nothing Can Stop… THE SWARM!)**

I can feel their fear as their shiver and I can't help as I Order some Drones to build in a Nearby Expansion so that I can keep the mineral Income Flowing…

Am I going to regret this Later on?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Mistakes Were Definitely Made! Attracting the Wrath of Amon!

**(Psionic Speech)**

_(Private Thoughts)_

**(Communications)**

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1350)

(P.O.V ?)

Oh I've Made a Mistake, and this isn't like a small time mistakes or those that while Brutal Can be Recovered from.

This was a Monsterous Mistake that may cost me the war on Kaeris against the Protoss as the Zealot's I allowed to Live Made their way back to their Forward Operating Base and their were Protoss **Everywhere!** Suddenly my attention was Dragged upwards thanks to the Parasites and I wanted to both Cry and Curse out to the Heavens at what I Saw…

Their Fleet was made up of 20 Battlegroups with a single Battlegroup having 80 carriers… **Minimum!** This wasn't a Fucking Strike Force this was An Invasion Fleet! I was Halfway tempted to just create a Behemoth and Abandoned Kaeris altogether but then I saw a separate Fleet up there that made me both decide to remain on Kaeris and Abandoning the Planet too Quickly was Fool Hardly as the Separate fleet wasn't Protoss or Zerg…

It's was a Terran Fleet up in the Skies…

And it was the Kel - Morian Combine that decided to up and attack this planet…

This both gave me a unique chance to collect Infested Terrans and after Analyzing the Situation a bit more I discovered that both Terrans and Protoss on Kaeris have been duking it out for planetary control and it seems that after listening to some of the Protoss in the base thanks to the Parasite it appears the Protoss wiped out the Zerg early on but have remained here to keep the Terrans from Desecrating several Xel'naga Temples discovered deep in the planet's Crust and attempt to cull the Zerg here to make certain they didn't grow into too great of a threat.

Still it seemed that both groups were too heavily invested into fighting each other for the Planet that they mostly the Hive on the Other Side and…

Oh…

Well I guess I don't have to worry about Protoss Retaliation Efforts as their Executor is both a Jackass and has someone from the Judicator Caste here who is are basically here to make certain that no Dark Templar are on Kaeris which are after **(Scanning the Entire Area around the Hive Cluster)** which there are none but still it'll be awhile before the Judicator allows such troops to disengage from both searching and attacking the Terrans to deal with my "Primitive" Zerg…

I am Going to Obliterate the Fucker's Essence when I get the chance…

Still for the Most of It i'm on a quiet little Peninsula with only a single natural bridge for crossing which can be used to both expand the Hive Cluster but there's an area nearby that can be used for an Evolution Pit which I quickly capture and have Xerith move to this area so he can Experiment with essence easier which is good for me and bad for the enemy. Still with my Isle fortified and the main Hive Cluster also Protected I Decide to mostly Rebuild an army and continue with reinforcement efforts…

Maybe I can Convince Xerith to Create a new breed of Zerg Air units which could Challenge Carriers and Battlecruisers or more then Likely i'll just create a more Combat Version of the Behemoth but for now I show focus on the Construction of my army and Defenses.

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1900)

(P.O.V. ?)

Okay I'm going to give myself a new name soon because this is Getting Ridiculous about not having on but regardless I have Managed to Create A Fortress on this Isle as I now have 3 Hives, 4 Lairs, 5 Hatcheries all Producing New Unit's, Current troop Count is now at 123 Drones, 921 Overlords, 544 Zerglings, 246 Hydralisks with half being Hunter Killers, 218 Mutalisks, 187 Guardians, 165 Scourges, 112 Queens, 109 Defilers, and 104 Ultralisks with half being Torrasque. My Defensive Structures now numbered to 120 Sunken Colonies, 90 Spore Colonies and 60 Acid Colonies which after Talking with Xerith after discovering some mutations in the rapidly made Acid Colonies there are some mutations in some that can be used to create a Stronger Defensive Structure that can also Attack Unit's in Orbit which will take a few days but will Give me an Incredible Bonus to my Defense.

0After Using Some Queens as Scouts I quickly discovered the Main Battle Line and Saw some Terran Forces about to return to their main base using Vulture Bikes which I quickly order the Queens to Infest with parasites which will give me an edge in Locating their base quickly and efficiently and quietly still I knew that the Queen's weren't the Greatest for Scouting and after Discussing with Xerith he quickly agreed with me and I Designed a new unit that would take the Pressure off my units so that I can focused my troops on other objectives. Not to mention that I managed me and Xerith decided to create a small Praying Mantis that can fly great distances and since it's appearance is harmless and would be assumed to be a Prey to the Predators on Planet Kaeris which will give me Uninterrupted Access to vital Info, I also called the new unit Spy Hoppers and created five hundred of them and sent half each to both bases which will give me Access to the Intel of both Protoss and Terrans as the Spy Hoppers will be mostly ignored by my enemies and it also allows me to create a more combat oriented Zerg to deal with the Carriers and Battlecruisers which will give me an edge for control for Kaeris's Airspace so that I can Launch Raids on the Terrans, Protoss, and my Zerg Counterparts. Still I am Eager to Crush them all and Screw over Amon's Plans but I need to be Very Careful as I am still in a very weak place at the moment but that will change very soon when I Utterly Conquer Kaeris…

(Location Void - Time Unknown)

(P.O.V Amon)

**I Stood and gaze at my cannon fodder that shall be the Zerg, the Foolish Puppets that are the Tal'darim as they rebuild and grow in power and strength, and the Newcomers that shall also play a part in the destruction of this Cursed Cycle as well. As I continue my Great Plans I Felt a Shift in the Zerg Hive Mind that I had Used to bind the ancient Primals of Zerus to the Overmind and quickly examined what had changed within the Hive Mind as I can't have Something change now, not when the First Great war approaching and my plans brought to fruition. As I Examined the Hive Mind I discovered the Cause and was not pleased… Not… One… Bit!**

**A New Proto-Overmind has Been Born on an Abandoned Zerg planet and left to itself it will Shatter everything as this Proto-Overmind isn't as Binded to my Hivemind in fact if it wasn't using an Older model of my Hive I wouldn't have discovered it at All!**

**Well… Narud was always Complaining that he didn't have anything to do… I guess he can quickly destroy this damned Creature so that the destruction of the sector can continue… Unhindered...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - First Strike! Destruction of the Protoss Forward Base and Duran's Journey

**(Psionic Speech)**

_(Private Thoughts)_

**(Communication)**

(Planet Kaeris - Time 0600)

(P.O.V (? - about to be Named))

...Why do I have the Sudden Premonition that I both Pissed someone off and I should start watching my Borders…

...More than likely it's either Amon, the Overmind, or one of those Zealot's I let live… either way I'm quite Content with Pissing off the former 2 than some random Zealot within the Protoss Armada. Still it doesn't give me an answer to why the sudden feeling I should watch my borders, but I'll get back to that later after my Plans to Show the Protoss and the Terrans that the Zerg are back and are eager to reclaim this planet.

For Now I'm Planning to attack the Protoss Forward Base near my Hive Cluster as it both threatens future expansions into the Planet, but it also Allows me greater access to attack both Protoss and also allows me to attack The Terran Forward Base that's more focused on the Protoss and mostly ignoring me directly which is a Huge Mistake! Still my Spy Hoppers show that the Protoss have a little less than the amount of troops Garrisoned there than the Group that came to attack the hive Cluster with 96 Zealots _(including those three I had Infested with Parasites but no matter they wish to die here than So be it)_, 10 Scouts, 5 Reavers, 3 Archons, and (Surprisingly) A Carrier, but it was Heavily Damaged _(It's Probably there for Repairs and to keep the Terrans from trying to attack the Understaffed Garrison)_ and No I really didn't count Probes as actual Combat units as compared to the Zerg, or even the Terrans their much weaker than either Drones or SCV's still I knew that Challenging the Carrier directly even if Damaged was a very poor Decision…

...Really, Now of all times is when I think of a good name for when I'm about to attack the Protoss which is more Protoss than Zerg for my new self, but…

Zelun does have it's Merits…

Getting off Track I Decide to First send a small wave of 100 Zerglings to distract the Outer defenses and attempt to draw some of their ground defenders and if the Scouts also give Chase then all the better then send Defilers to weaken the Photon cannons and their Pylons which will give my Guardians with Mutalisk enough opportunity to snipe the Photon Cannons and / or their Pylons which will clear the way for a combined force of Zerglings, Hydralisks, Ultralisks and the Air force comprised of the Guardians, Mutalisks, and Scourges to deal with the enemies Air forces *chuckles Darkly*

I'm about to fucking annihilate some Whiney Bitches who, thanks to the Communal Bond makes them stuck up and arrogant which I will take to my advantage.

And. What. Do. You. Know. Judicator Nolas has a Cousin at this base! Ooohhh I'm Going to Enjoy Ripping the Poor fucker Limb to Bloody Limb to send a clear message to the arrogant prick that is known as Judicator Nolas

(Planet Kaeris Time 0931)

(P.O.V *Legionary* Kholes)

**I Watch my Troops and the Surviving Templar from the Excursion to the mostly destroyed Zerg Hive Cluster and can't help but feel remorse for them as they must have lost many friends and comrades to the Zerg, but I do have to agree with my cousin, **_**(how could the Zerg build their numbers that much that quickly. They have never shown such tenacity in rebuilding their numbers before. Still I've warriors like them and they aren't ones to make up such stories, Perhaps the Zerg have some new Leader breed of Zerg is in command)**_ **As I contemplated on such a thing suddenly my attention was dragged away as I saw Alavik and his younger Brother Alarak approaching my position "En Taro Adun Alavik and Alarak what is wrong" I still can't help but feel Pride for these Two as they quickly approach as they had become **High Centurion's** under my command as Alavik is more along the lines of a healer than a warrior and Alarak is while carefree is a bit aggressive for a Templar but he is still young and I hope to still Iron it out of him (En Taro Adun Legionary Kholes) both Alavik and Alarak Reply and as I predicted, Alavik Took the Front of the Conversation (we have detected a large group of Zerglings numbering hundred strong is approaching the Outer Perimeter but staying outside of both of our Photon Cannons and the Interdictors aboard the Carrier what are your Orders). At that I can't help but be Curious at what the Zerg are planning but it does answer one my question about a Command Creature which is attempting to lure my men into a Trap but for now I'll play it's game (send half of the of the Cohorts to Approach the Zerg but do not engage outside of the Carrier or the Photon cannon's range as I do Trust this Zerg Tactic) Alavik Nods understandingly why Alarak is a little annoyed about not actually engaging the Zerg however his next bit of intel makes both Curios and confused (A Large Group of Zerg Air Units is approaching from the Isle that the Zerg made their nest however they have broken up and are heading in opposite directions) that has given me some pause as the Zerg were tenacious and I rather not find out what this Command Zerg was sending before it hits us (send Scouts to Examine the Zerg Group 2 per each Air Group and return back to base) both of them nodded and proceeded with my orders. Still I can't help but feel as if I'm being watched and I turn to an Outcropping to see a tiny insect just minding itself which I sigh **_**(I must be getting Paranoid in my age)**_ **I can't help but muse.**

(Planet Kaeris - Time 0945)

(P.O.V Zelun)

I Can't help but laugh at the Idiocy of the Protoss as they ignored my Spy Hoppers… then again they think me that of a Cerebrate or some other Lesser Creature still I can't help but wonder… why is the Judicator really here… I mean Dark Templar sure but… I mean I haven't scanned the Entire area here on this side and they could just be very easily be hiding on the other side of the planet still… it seems highly unlikely that a bunch of Dark Templars would even be here at all. Granted they may be after the Xel'naga Temples, again highly doubt it as most of those Structures I recognized as ancient science facilities which from what the Zerg could remember is that their all minor ones and possible one or two monasteries but other than that not really much here to actively draw Dark Templars to the planet as they think maybe individuals but not an entire group still I'm very suspicious…

Regardless they just sent half of their numbers to deal with my Zerglings and four Scouts to simply report what my Flyers were doing… I feel like quoting Bender because their serious and I want to laugh my guts out. Still their fuckups can still be used to my advantage as I order a Quarter of each group to quickly eliminate the Scouts before they can report in and I Sent a Message to All Zerg under my command that when the Protoss Scouts Perish the rest of the Plan was to begin…

**The Hour of the Zerg is at HAND!**

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1015)

(Third Person P.O.V)

As 48 Khalai ***Centurions*** waited just within reach of the Photon Cannons incase of the Zerg Decide to change their minds when Suddenly **(This is ***Wing Master*** 442 to Legionary Kholes! The Zerg Have Overwhelmed my Wingman and the other Pilots under my Command We are no match for their Numbers we m-) **As the Comms quickly fizz out leaving several Templar startled and surprised when Suddenly Defilers appeared outside their reach and quickly used their Unnatural abilities and damaged the Photon cannons and Pylons at the cost of 20 of them before their retreat and a two large group of flyers as the Guardians quickly begin to snipe the Constructs and their soon became a large gap in the defenses and then thousands of Zerglings, Hydralisks and Ultralisks and they quickly begin decimating Protoss Forces the Zealots and Archons fought Valiantly and the Reavers targeted the Ultralisks which caused damage to the Zerg Lines as despite the new Carapace Upgrade 5 Reaver shells quickly decimated a single Ultralisk, which in turn decimated the smaller zerg around it the Remaining Scouts mostly targeted Scourges and Guardians to both prevent more damage to the Carrier and ease the Battle on the Ground however it was mostly in vain as the Carrier despite launching it's interceptors to aid in the air defense was quickly destroyed by a small cloud of Scourge and Decimated the Base and the Reaver's which were slowly holding the tide of Ultralisks. With their destruction the Battlefield shifted

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1103

(P..O.V Legionary Kholes)

**I was fighting with six of my brothers around me as the Battle as slowly turning into a slaughter however the Zerg stopped as a Single Psionic Voice Cried out (Kholes! I have your warriors surrounded! Face me in combat and I shall spare your warriors!) Suddenly a Zerg Creature arrived and For Some reason I feel as if the Terrans could recognize the Form the Zerg has taken but, both I and my warriors stared in awe and horror, Somehow I felt as if this Creature had some honor in it which is why I answer. (Agreed… Zerg…) as we begin Circling each other waiting for the moment for the other to allow a slip in our defense when suddenly Zelun Charged me and I did the Same, when we clashed Blade v. Claw suddenly I began to feel like I was Fading (My Claws are Laced with Powerful Acids, Protoss designed to help me cleave a Building in half if it didn't have shields) The Zerg Leader Tells me, (So) I begin weakly, (you cheated…) the Creature simply shakes it head and Says (In war you must you everything to your advantage, I only used what was natural to the Zerg as you protoss use what is natural to protect your warriors and buildings) mentioning our shielding techniques but I was still fading to quickly (However) the Zerg Spoke once again (I have Given my word and if there's one thing about me is that I keep my word, your men may live) I couldn't help but chuckle despite being so weak (thank… you…)**

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1105

(P.O.V Zelun)

As I watch Kholes Fade into the Khalai I look at the Surviving Protoss which I Admit isn't Much 15 Zealots, a single Archon and a Single scout all of them waiting for what I'll do and I say "your Leader is dead however Despite being Zerg I shall Honor the Agreement you all are free to return to Protoss Territory" which startles all of them but regardless they begin leaving in pairs many of them injured or weakened by excessive use of psionic energy still Despite Destroying this base the Feeling of watching my borders hasn't left which is starting to concern me.

(Planet Moria - Time 1450)

(P.O.V Samir Duran aka Narud)

Taking Human Form is a bit Annoying still I can't help but feel ecstatic as Amon Finally gave me something to do while waiting for the First great war but it was a simple clean up job which annoyed me greatly but regardless as I began the first steps on how to deal with this 'Proto - Overmind' apparently the Kel - Morians were going to send Reinforcements to Kaeris as intel captured by onsite ghosts Suggested that the Protoss are planning to do the same at some point so after manipulating some of the Terrans and changing a bit of the Manifests to add Myself I will soon be on my way to Kaeris.

And one step closer to my Objective.

* * *

*Legionary - Leader of a Precursor, consists of 8 cohorts

**High Centurion - Leader of a Cohort, consists of 12 Centurions

***Centurion - Elite High Templar

****Wing Master - equivalent of a Squad Leader, Consists of 10 Pilots

**NOTE**: I have No Idea if any of these are Actual Protoss ranks during the days of the Conclave and the Wing Master is a Created Rank I made Myself if anyone wants to check I'll be happy


	6. Chapter 6 - Well This is a Surprise

Chapter 6 - Surprises both Good and Bad! A Veil Runner Appears! The Terran Assault!

**(Psionic Speech)**

_(Private thoughts)_

**(Communications)**

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1145)

(P.O.V Zelun)

I watch as my Zerg quickly expand the territories near my home base and the Protoss Forward Base which not only help me Fortify my position but also gave an easier time to assault the Terrans while I replace my numbers when suddenly something appeared in the Central Hive Cluster! I quickly ordered all combat Zerg there to surround it as I quickly made my way there I couldn't help but stare in awe as despite being surrounded by thousands of Zerg the entity and I wasn't going to be fooled into thinking that it was human just because that was the form it was using because I could Practically sense the power emanating from it because it could blink and I simply disappear into the ether and that me extremely hesitant to face it but it seems to be doing something to the Hive I first arrived from still I Cautiously wait until the entity is finished and suddenly everything to structures to zerg turned green and I don't mean lime green or puke green or green like plants I mean emerald green which is similar to a change of allegiance, however I can still feel their loyalty so whatever this thing is it just made certain my Zerg remained loyal to me somehow. I started calming down as it got back up and as it faced me once again I remained certain as it's eyes were just glowing orbs.

"Well you're an interesting specimen" a feminine voice echoed from the being. "still I bet you have a great deal of questions for me ask and I shall answer to the best of my abilities"

"Well I guess my First two are what are you and How did I come to be Zerg since the most I remember is dying however I don't remember any message to signal that I got R.O. " I asked calmly as I Layed down as I order my Zerg to return to patrol. The Entity - You know what I'm just going to refer it as her since it clearly has a feminine voice.

"Well aren't you a Clever mortal despite the Zerg's Longevity!" she cooed, "In reverse order the R.O.B's aren't the only beings out there which ties to the first Question" she explained which answered that "I'm a Veil Runner"

I was heavily Confused "A Veil Runner?" Puzzled I ask "What is a Veil Runner" I feel as if this important and will become important later in my future wars and future plans. She couldn't help but giggle "a Veil Runner is similar to what you humans call a gun runner except, we smuggle powerful items from the multiverse to another for clientele most of the time we also have to recruit new beings and give them discounts on some items that they need"

I couldn't help but be interested as this might give me an edge over my opponents but I couldn't help but ask "what if someone from this part of the "Multiverse as you call it attempt to steal the items you given me?" she Giggled once again "they literally can't as they are locked to you directly and they need your approval to use any upgrades you purchase from a Veil Runner."

Once more I grin but I remember some "Future" plans especially when it will come to Amon's Hybrid "what about technology like a certain U.S Air Force Colonel once said giant honking space guns?"

She couldn't help but grimace "that's more tricky especially since your 'Future' Plans require that but since you need Xel'Naga Essence to Manipulate it that comes with a very heavy price or attempt to consume hundreds of Protoss worlds to even begin manipulating their essence" I couldn't help but grimace as both answers really screw me over at the current moment, suddenly I feel some of my outer hives that aren't fortified attacked by a large terran army and I mean large as there is at most 1200 Ground forces with their air forces slaying actually carving a bloody number through my flyers which I swear no joke I see at least three Battlecruisers! which I realize I couldn't hold the Expansions including the former Protoss Forward Base and immediately order all of them to retreat to the outer edges of the isle fortress however it appears that the Terrans aren't going to give up just yet as they are currently building up defenses towards me and the Protoss and from what my Spy Hoppers tell me there's a Xel'Naga Temple just Underneath my but apparently to my utter surprise and genuine curiosity there is a Xel'Naga Essence Vault Below my current Hive which after currently listening to a scientist that was brought here via dropship after my Expansions have been cleared possibly contains Xel'Naga Essence _(To which I Claim Bullshit to as my luck Is seriously not suppose to be this fucking lucky! ...Or maybe I just a Victim to random chance… either way This really shouldn't have made sense)_ I thought darkly as I couldn't help but still think bullshit to this still I order some drones to dig down to the Vault.

"If you find any Xel'Naga Essence I'm willing to pay for it with Essence" She Told me as I couldn't help but forget that she's there still looks like this could take hours and they need a few days still with Luck I might win this race against time.

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1544)

(P.O.V Zelun)

… I said this once and I'll say it until it sticks **I'm. Not. This. Fucking. LUCKY!**

Seriously when I dug to the Vault and sent troops to clean out the Constructs I found 3 Full Tanks of Xel'Naga Essence! And random assorted animal essence that probably lived on Kaeris which I sent back up to be Immediately consumed as much of the animal essence it could be useful Still I think when I died and became Zerg my luck fucking changed like crazy as that the only answer as I could find 3 Half as tall as the room and completely Fucking full tanks of Xel'Naga Essence! Because Despite how much of this shit there is I only need a small amount not… THIS!

"So… what did you find" she… I'm going to call Em at this point at this point because I need to call her something. I Sigh as I reply "Three… Full… Tanks…" Em takes a Moment to Process what I say and completely Loses it.

(Planet Shakuras - Time 0940)

(P.O.V Zeratul)

**I gaze peacefully towards the plains upon my homeworld of Shakuras as I wait for my mentor when suddenly I heard a Psionic wail of Rage and surprise emanating from the Void as I Ponder it's meaning I decided as I mutter (I Fear someone as Angered someone The Gods Cannot Quell).**

(Planet Aiur - Time 2200)

(P.O.V Fenix)

**I stay on patrol with several of my brothers when suddenly we hear a wail of Rage emanating throughout the sector (What was That!) One of the Zealots shouts in worry and I as I ponder I Reply (I Believe that pray for whoever Upsetted this being brothers for they will not live long) the others nod in agreement and return to their patrol worried if the shout ever gets closer to Aiur. **

(but that's a story for another time)

(Planet Char - Time 1733)

(P.O.V Overmind)

**As I continue to rally the swarm in preparations for war and in case we ever encounter the Thief we stole Abathur's Bio - Strain **_**(for which I here from my son that the thief created his own Evolution Master thus earning the Ire of Abathur)**_ **suddenly I feel a Wail of Rage emanating and paused in interest (Overmind) Daggoth who no also felt it (what was this Wail?) I couldn't help but chuckle (something that the Zerg should be wary of during our conquests) Daggoth nods in concern but makes no other comment.**

(Location Void - Time Unknown)

(P.O.V Amon)

**I watch in Kaeris in amusement as the war between the Protoss and Terrans as it is pitiful and manipulating the Terrans to further the war and aid in the destruction of the Proto - Overmind will simply add more amusement when suddenly I felt A psionic Wail of Rage from the Planet and couldn't help but chuckle darkly (I Do not know who) I calmly spoke (but someone has angered something even I am Hesitant to quell, and it appears to be what vexes every man it seems) my amusement continues to grow after that little burst.**

(Planet Kaeris - Time 1552)

(P.O.V Zelun)

I ***Smack* **Getting ***Bonk*** Sick ***Slap*** of this ***Kick* **shit. A minute later and Getting sick of this and so I basically grab her arms and let her hang there for a Moment as the Drones bring up the Tanks including the Xel'Naga Essence a few minutes after word I consumed a small amount and Immediately saw a Major boost! Still it's mostly unrefined and I would need Xerith to help with that and sent the Animal Essence to him to be added to the swarm _(which may be considered a boon as Xerith mentioned that was a second evolution master in an opposing swarm which probably means Abathur was created and I'll have to watch my back around him)_ still I turn to her as I Place the canisters towards her "three Canisters of Xel'Naga Essence for your services Veil Runner…" and she took the hint "my name Is Xila and yes for this you can choose between two 'powerful' essence to use or 3 'lesser' essence which while will still give you a boon will still give you a serious boon in this universe" I nod and I'm going to need to Ponder this for awhile.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay for Right now I'm going to leave it to you guys for which essence should Zelun choose as I have already have plans on the Next chapter for which essence he chooses and if your curious what I mean by lesser essence since the Zerg usually benefit from any essence well for this story anything that is considered Lesser means that it won't benefit the Zerg directly but will still benefit it like how Xila freely gave Zelun more Overmind like control to help control his brood and if you're curious as to why she did so you'll have to wait till next chapter**


	7. Filler Chapter

Okay this mostly just to answer some stuff for Becoming a Master of The Swarm as I'm Taking a small Break right now to work on two different Projects which will be clear once I Finish them but for the Moment and I would Like to Work on them but first I'll Answer some questions that many of you are asking, including the Ending of Chapter 6

For the Zerg swarms (while technically MC's a very small brood) under both the MC and the Overmind there are certain limits for how the swarm operates, the first is the main building of the swarm the Hatchery, Lair, and/or Hive, yes they are massive compared to the game structures but they also limited thanks to a little interference by Amon which is present the Swarm as a Hatchery can also spawn 25 Larva and has to be micromanaged while and this number does increase by another 25 larva as the Hatchery upgrades into its next phase and it does this again but it's still limiting.

More to the yes the Zerg Flyers could decimate the Airspace in large numbers but against an opponent who knows how to mop up Zerg in a such a state it would be easy for large number of wraiths to mop up if they targeted the scourges first before targeting any other Flyer which a reasonable Terran Commander of any faction would do and as I would like to not make MC Overpowered at least… not immediately

But regarding why the Terrans defeated MC was mostly because he didn't have a large standing army there and hadn't gotten Nydus Canals up and running which would have given his ground troops more time to defend his territory.

Also in regards to actual ship sizes in Starcraft… Yea I'm just going to say agree that Having more than 8 Interdictors for a Protoss Carrier is bullshit and I am going to address that in a future chapter but it also Makes more sense for the Terrans to field more anti-fighter turrets and missile pods on their Battlecruisers that can handle a possible swarm of Interdictors and Facing three of them against a small cloud of Zerg Flyers is asking for a slaughter.

Also Keep in mind MC has only engaged Protoss so far not to mention both times they've been ignorant of anything that made more of a threat while the Terrans realized that they would be fighting Zerg and would need to take advantage of the fact that they still needed to fortify their position on the planet.

Now MC isn't going to just charge in blindly and thus needs to carefully plan and prepare to defeat the Terran force near his Base after all compared to the Overmind and other factions he's still a newcomer and has only two (technically three if you count the theft of the Evolution Master Bio - Strain without the Overmind Tracking him but I don't count that as technically that was stupidally blind luck) so it would make sense that in the face of an opponent who just Outmaneuver him he needs to prepare a new strategy instead of relying on blind luck, as Kerrigan once said "I defeated Warfield not through numbers, or strength, I simply possesed vision and he did not" MC is simply doing the same.

The second limit is actually why MC is not eager to flatout face against either Protoss, Terran or Zerg as a certain review and I Quote "They are not Terran or Protoss who need to Breed, Grow up, Learn, Gain Knowledge and Gain other essential things in the view of the swarm" while this is very much true and another bit is "there is no fking way the swarms does not number to the Trillions of bioforms" again this is true for the The Overmind! This is no way true for MC as this ties to the Second Limitation Specifically the Size of a Brood.

As I don't know the specifics on Brood sizes I'll be making my own with a brood controlling a few planets being the largest before needed needing to create their own Sub-Broods, and the smallest is a small region (IE: the inner and outer edges of the Isle that MC is on) before either A: need to spend time in a chrysalis to extend control or B: create a Zerg commander to take care of that personally.

While MC would still would be able to control them, he wouldn't be able to lead them without complications and as soon as he realized that he ordered them to flee back to his territory to better lead them.

A third and final limitation that even I cannot changed otherwise I risk breaking my making things Overpowered and I seriously despise doing that and Even In-Universe is that the Zerg need both Minerals and Vespene to build up their numbers, Minerals to harden their teeth and strengthen their carapaces, Vespene for Nourishment and in making sure that any new Zerg can't become Feral.

While Minerals and Vespene and slowly regenerate over time, it's safer for MC to be a little more careful with his troops than simply full on assault. Oh and by the way this bit is not entirely accurate, "there is no fking way that the Terrans with their meat army be able to defend against the Zerg, there is no way that the Protoss Infrastructure would be able to stop the tide of the Zerg even using waste armies of constructs" that is actually not true as there have been times that both Terrans and Protoss have either Halted, or even wipe out the Zerg on occasion because of their industries and even with Mechanized units.

Also I don't know what gave the Idea that they fed on (Sun, Geothermal and so on) maybe you're thinking Protoss as actually absorb that energy, the Zerg actually feed on the Nutrient Rich Biomatter which can either be achieved by eating creep, plants, or meat. Even though they feed this way it's mostly to keep their energy up for prolonged combat.

Now then I don't mind negative criticism but as long as it isn't spiteful this being said I will delete said comments as I don't want toxicity in my site and if you don't like the story then don't read it.

Other then that I hope you enjoy the story and other future stories I plan like the other two stories.


End file.
